Antara Dua Alam
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Tidak semua mimpi berakhir kosong, bukan? Adakalanya mimpi akan menjadi nyata dan bermakna./"Namanya Shikamaru..."/"Selamat datang, Istriku yang baru,"/for the funniest, Hwang Energy./warning: ShikaTema's fic, OneShot


Suasana sore hari begitu menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang untuk sekedar meminum teh hangat di beranda rumah, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sore, bercengkrama dengan para Tetangga, melepas penat seharian setelah lelah bekerja.

Namun, terkadang hal indah tersebut tidak berlaku bagi sebagian orang. Bagi orang-orang sibuk dan tidak punya waktu sekedar bersantai tentunya. Seperti yang dialami oleh seorang gadis muda kusut dan selalu mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan sembarangan, yang mana, sedari kecil ia sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kesenangan berarti. Ia hanya diam menatap beberapa anak kecil mengungkapkan keceriaannya dengan riang berlari sana sini. Terkadang bibirnya bergerak menampilkan seulas senyuman kecil saat melihat kejadian yang punya haru baginya.

"Temari, cepatlah! Hari sudah malam."

Sebuah ujaran singkat dari seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, membuatnya tersadar akan keterpanaannya dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua pemandangan fatamorgana yang tak pernah terjangkau olehnya. Menghempasakan kembali kesadarannya pada kenyataan hidup penuh derita yang belum menjauhinya hingga saat ini.

"Ya," sahutnya pelan sambil kembali berjalan menyeret karung di tangannya dan memindahkan benda kusam tersebut ke pundaknya.

Hampir seluruh harinya diisi oleh berbagai hal berguna untuk mengisi perutnya nantinya, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mengambil beberapa kaleng bekas yang terjangkau oleh jarak pandangnya. Barang tercampakkan yang tidak jarang penuh dengan kotoran tak tejamah oleh tangan-tangan bersih dan terjaga.

**-ShikaTema-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Antara Dua Alam © Me**

**Summary : **

**Tidak semua mimpi berakhir kosong, bukan? Adakalanya mimpi akan menjadi nyata dan bermakna.**

**Warning : **

**Typo's, AU, mungkin OOC, ngambil dari sudut pandang Temari, serta kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisan.  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca…..**

**.**

**.**

"Arigato, Jii-san."

Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ia beserta seorang teman yang bersamanya tadi telah selesai menyerahkan barang yang mereka cari seharian ini kepada bos yang akan mengolah benda tersebut selanjutnya. Pulang dengan uang seberapa sudah membuat keduanya senang dan berencana untuk segera menggunakan uang hasil kerja seharian itu untuk makan malam.

"Hey, kenapa jalanmu seperti siput? Aku sudah lapar, cepatlah!"

Dengan tampang kesal, gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik ke arah belakang, pada seorang pemuda seusianya yang sedang berjalan sambil menguap berkali-kali. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, selama bertahun-tahun hidup, semenjak mereka kabur bersama dari sebuah panti asuhan, ia betah hidup dengan tenang bersama pemuda tersebut. Dengan jengkel, ia menarik lengan sang pemuda dan membawanya untuk segera mempercepat langkah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya di tengah-tengah seretannya pada pemuda di belakangnya.

"Hoam, merepotkan. Aku makan apa aja, yang penting bisa dimakan," jawab sang pemuda dengan tampang malasnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan ramen?"

"Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

Dengan perlahan, mata beriris hijau tua itu membuka kelopaknya dan memperlihatkan warnanya. Menjadikan pemilik iris ketenangan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas apa-apa yang ada di depannya, sebuah pemandangan berbeda yang telah menjadikan kening putih miliknya mengernyit dengan lipatan-lipatan yang banyak.

Ruangan luas dan terlihat sangat mewah, dinding dengan cat berwarna krim serta perabotan-perabotan berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran indah menyapu seluruh jangkauan pandangnya. Dengan mulut mengap-mengap, tanpa sadar dirinya telah merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Hahh?"

Sebuah pekikan tertahan keluar dair bibirnya kala mendapati hal yang membuatnya lebih terkaget lagi karenanya. Sebuah gaun putih yang sangat indah dan anggun kini menggantung di tubuhnya, berikut dengan segala aksen-aksen asing yang ikut menghiasi dirinya.

**Plak**

"Akhh!"

Rasa nyeri dan panas terasa mengalir di pipinya kala sebuah tamparan yang berasal dari tangannya sendiri melayang akibat refleks rasa tidak percayanya.

"Rasanya tadi aku baru saja selesai makan dengan Shikamaru," gumaman kecil tidak luput dari bibirnya demi menyadarkan kembali akan kehidupannya yang sangat berlawanan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Selamat datang, Istriku yang baru," ujar sebuah suara bariton tiba-tiba.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapati kehadiran seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata seperti kucing yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan intens. Refleks, ia tersentak dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kini jelaslah di matanya, kalau saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan mewah, atau mungkin kamar bagi sebuah istana.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar hebat sambil menapik pendengarannya yang dengan sangat jelas baru saja mendengar kata-kata 'istriku' dari orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja suamimu," jawab pria di depannya santai sambil berjalan dengan bersidekap dan duduk tenang di tepi ranjang tempat gadis tersebut bangun.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantahnya keras dengan kepala yang menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak mungkin!" ulangnya dramatis sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari sisi ranjang.

Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tapi begitulah kenyatannya," ujar pria yang terlihat sudah tua itu masih sambil tersenyum.

Tubuh berbalut gaun indah itu tampak mulai bergetar di tengah jalan mundur yang dilakukannya, orang yang berada di depannya terlihat bukanlah sebagai orang baik-baik dan dapat dipercaya.

**Brukh**

Akhirnya, pungung bergetar itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi ruang kosong baginya untuk mundur, di belakangnya telah berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah lemari besar dengan ukiran indah. Sementara itu, pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tetap saja duduk tenang di sudut ranjang sambil terus memandang ke arahnya.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu besar kamar tersebut membuat dua orang di dalamnya serentak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" ujar pria berambut panjang itu singkat.

Dua orang wanita memakai pakaian pelayan tampak masuk sambil menunduk hormat, diikuti oleh seorang perempuan tua yang sudah mulai beruban. Kedua pelayan wanita itu bergerak mempersilakan perempuan tersebut untuk masuk dengan memberinya jalan.

"Chiyo, tampaknya Istriku yang satu ini belum sadar. Aku ingin, saat kembali nanti, dia sudah sadar akan siapa dirinya."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

Pria yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata gadis pirang tersebut segera berlalu keluar ruangan setelah memerintah perempuan tua yang baru saja datang. Dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, mata beriris hijau tua itu sudah membulat sempurna saat merasa dirinya sangat mengenali perempuan tua di depannya.

"Chiyo-baasama!" ujarnya sedikit terpekik.

Perempuan bernama Chiyo itu lantas mendekat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ganjil, ditariknya tangan sang gadis dan dibawanya menuju ke luar ruangan, diikuti oleh dua pelayan yang sedari tadi masih setia dengan kebisuan mereka.

Sebuah taman luas nan indah kini menyapa matanya, dengan binaran wajah kagum ia betah menatap semuanya tanpa dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai macam bunga yang menghiasi taman tersebut.

"Indah," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Benar sekali. Ini semua adalah rancangan dari Orochimaru-sama demi menyambut anda yang akan segera menikah dengannya dua hari lagi, Nona Temari," timpal Chiyo sambil melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"A-ano, Temari saja. Umm, apa-"

"-Karena sekarang, anda adalah Tuan saya, jadi saya tidak bisa memanggil anda dengan sembarangan," potong tiba-tiba dari Chiyo, seakan tidak memeberi kesempatan padanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ia hanya dapat menghela napas demi mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal dari perempuan di sebelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin, ia yang sehari-hari bekerja sebagai tukang mulung kaleng bekas, tiba-tiba jadi istri orang kaya dengan perempuan yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai tetangga menjadi pelayan baginya? Apa itu tidak tiba-tiba? Kapan ia menikah dengan pria tua itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan apartemennya yang ia tinggali bersama Shikamaru?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi sangat kurang, sesuatu yang serasa tidak lengkap dengan ketiadaannya, Shikamaru.

"A-ano, Baa-san, Shikamaru di mana?"

**.**

**.**

Dengan penuh kebosanan, gadis pirang tersebut duduk di tepian kolam yang berada di sekitar taman, rasa dingin yang mengalir dari kakinya sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi, kedua pelayan dan perempuan tua yang tadi menemaninya pun sudah berlalu.

**Pluk**

Cipratan air kolam akibat lemparan sebuah batu tidak luput dari padangannya. Dengan penasaran, ditengadahkannya kepalanya ke arah datangnya batu.

"Shikamaru?"

Seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas tampak sedang melambai ke arahnya dari atas pagar pembatas taman sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda tersebut langsung melompat ke arahnya sambil bertumpu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa se-"

"-Temari, kita harus pergi!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya telah digenggam erat oleh sang pemuda, membawanya ke arah pagar taman untuk sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat yang tidak jelas ini. Ia hanya diam dan ikut tanpa berniat melawan sama sekali.

"Cepat naik!"

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menginjakkan kakinya ke punggung pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Raut wajah sang pemuda terlihat sangat panik dan cemas, ini kali kedua ia melihat wajah tersebut dari pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sedari kecil itu, yang mana pertama dulu, adalah ketika ia mengalami sakit yang tidak juga sembuh setelah hampir lima bulan lamanya.

Keringat dingin menetes melalui pori-pori wajahnya yang kini tengah gugup dan tegang. Sedikit lagi, ia akan berhasil keluar dari tempat aneh tersebut.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, ia menunggu sang pemuda turun dari atas pagar, seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukannya. Pemuda itu lalu menyodorkan padanya sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam setelah berhasil menginjak tanah.

"Tanggalkan semua yang kau pakai, dan pakai ini!" ujarnya singkat sambil berpaling.

Menyadari keadaan yang tidak mendukung untuk berpikir, ia langsung menerima sodoran dari sang pemuda dengan cepat dan segera menukar bajunya di tempat setelah memberi sedikit kode ancaman pada pemuda di depannya agar tidak mengintip.

Setelahnya, keduanya pun berlari meninggalkan pakaian mewah dan segala aksen mewah yang tadi dipakai sang gadis. Berlari dari sebuah kenyataan tidak jelas yang tengah dihadapainya. Hingga lingkup bagaikan istana itu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Kita sudah jauh, hah, hah!" ujar Temari di sela-sela napasnya yang sesak akibat sehabis berlari. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, kini bibirnya tengah tersenyum dengan senang bercampur lega.

"Temari,"

Suatu panggilan atas namanya membuat gadis pirang itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda. Namun seketika itu juga, tubuhnya menegang saat mendapat sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari teman dekat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau menikah dengannya!" ujar pemuda bermata sipit itu dengan nada yang sangat tegas sambil mempererat pelukannya pada sang gadis. "Aku janji, aku akan lebih menjagamu!"

Tidak ada kata berarti yang dapat diucapkannya, tidak pula perbuatan yang dapat dilakukannya. Kini, mata beriris hijau tua itu telah mengabur seiring dengan turunnya air tangis haru di pipinya. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

"Jangan nangis lagi, kau sudah aman denganku."

Walau tangisan itu sudah berhenti, tapi air matanya tetap mengalir dengan sendirinya, mengingat keharuan yang sangat dirasakannya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar tidak pernah mau jauh-jauh dari pemuda yang kini memeluknya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

"Apa aku mimpi?" gumamnya tanpa sadar dan kebetulan sampai pada pendengaran pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin, tapi janjku tidak bohong, aku akan menjagamu!"

"Iya, iya. Kau inilah, sifatmu hari ini sangat aneh!"

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Tapi kau sangat berlebihan, Shika."

"Hoaam, terserah kau saja."

"Shikamaru."

"Hn?"

Gadis tersebut lalu menengdahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat tulus merekah di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih."

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang menjadikan sang gadis menunduk malu karenanya. Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Shikamaru di keningnya, mampu membuatnya kehabisan kosa kata. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan sensasi hangat itu tetap di keningnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ternyata anda di sini, Nona Temari."

Keadaan romantis yang sangat langka terjadi di antara keduanya, terpaksa harus berhenti dengan seketika saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang mengintrupsi kegiatan yang sedang keduanya lakukan. Beberapa pasang mata kini menatap keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah sang pemuda, dengan tatapan tajam.

Sebuah genggaman hangat di tangan sebelah kanannya kembali membuatnya merasa kuat. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak, seakan mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

'Lari!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kriiiing...Krriiiing**

Bunyi jam weker yang memekakkan telinga tengah berusaha membangunkan seorang penghuni kamar yang sedari tadi hanya asik bergelung di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Dengan tampang kusut dan masih sangat mengantuk, ia berusaha menjangkau jam yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Sedikit merenung memandangi jam yang saat ini sudah benar-benar tidak berbunyi lagi.

05:30 PM

"Mimpi itu lagi, heh?" ujarnya seorang diri teringat kembali akan mimpi yang baru saja terbayang dengan jelas di pikirannya. Ini adalah kali ketiga gadis berambut pirang itu mengalaminya, mimpi menjadi seorang pemulung miskin bersama seorang pemuda sebayanya, dan setelahnya menjadi istri yang entah ke berapa bagi seorang kaya.

Dengan langkah sekoyongan, ia berjalan dan segera memasuki toilet untuk membersihkan diri, mengingat ini adalah hari yang sangat sibuk baginya. Sambil bersiap, ia kembali menerawang pada kilasan mimpi aneh yang belum bisa dilupakannya.

"Namanya Shikamaru..."

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.  
**

Hehe, beginilah fic gaje berbentuk cerpen yang saya persembahkan untuk si adek saya yang sangat senang tersenyum dan nyengir, bernama Hwang Energy :P

Juga buat readers ShikaTema lovers tercintahh #gubrag

Maaf deh, kalau ficnya berasa garing, saya sudah berusaha buatnya supaya bagus! Oh iya, ada omakenya, jangan lupa dibaca ya! Mana tau bisa menghilangkan sedikit kekecewaan yang ada, hehe.

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

**.**

**.**

**-Suatu pagi di Tokyo-**

"Hey, dengar-dengar ada guru baru, lho!"

"Katanya masih muda! Seumuran kita!"

"Hah, kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau saja yang bodoh!"

"Sialan kau!"

Begitulah suasana salah satu kelas XI di sekolah tingkat menegah atas yang berada di Tokyo, Jepang. Kebiasaan siswa dan siswi yang selalu ribut sebelum kedatangan sang guru. Bergosip atau sekedar membuat keributan sangat diminati oleh sebagian besar para murid.

Seorang guru berambut perak terlihat masuk dengan tampang malas yang tentunya membuat para siswa banyak yang tidak bersemangat karenanya. Gurunya saja ngantuk, gimana dengan murid?

"Ck, merepotkan!"

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru yang akan menggantikan guru Kurenai. Jadi harap bantuannya, jadilah murid yang patuh dan taa-"

"-Iyaa, senseeii!" sahut seluruh murid dalam kelas dengan serentak. memotong ceramah dari sang guru yang bagi mereka sangat membosankan, dan tentunya dibalas helaan napas lega(?) oleh sang guru. "Silakan, Temari-san!" ujar sang guru mempersilakan guru baru yang dibawanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas. "Saya permisi."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata teduh masuk dengan anggun setelah mengangguk singkat sebelumya kepada guru yang baru saja keluar kelas sambil membawa bebarapa buku di tangannya. Ia lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah murid-murid yang kini semuanya terdiam seakan-akan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, "Ehm, baiklah, nama saya Temari Rei. Akan mengajar di sini selama setahun demi menggantikan posisi guru sebelumnya yang sedang ada urusan. Kalau ada yang bertanya, silakan!"

Rambut pirang disanggul satu, mata hijau tua yang teduh, serta tubuh tinggi dan langsing, membuatnya telah menjadi sorotan mengagumkan dari para siswa dan siswi. Hampir seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas beranggapan kalau sang guru baru berasal dari luar negeri, atau bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan seorang turis yang sedang berkunjung ke Jepang.

Para siswa dan siswi tampak mulai sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang akan mereka tanyakan kepada sang guru setelah mendapat teguran tidak langsung dari sang guru baru yang merasa jengah mendapat pandangan kagum dari para murid. Mereka bahkan berlomba-lomba agar dapat bertanya paling pertama pada guru yang terlihat sangat cantik dan muda tersebut.

Tapi tampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku sama sekali bagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu diikat satu, ia malah dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, membuat para siswa yang tengah sibuk, harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi melihat orang yang sudah terkenal paling malas seantero sekolah, berdiri dengan tegap dan menatap ke arah sang guru dengan tatapan tajam. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka.

"Temari?"

Sebuah panggilan ganjil yang berasal dari pemuda tersebut, mau tidak mau membuat sang guru muda menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan mata penuh makna dari seseorang yang 'sangat' dikenalnya lewat alam mimpi.

"Shikamaru..."

Tidak semua mimpi berakhir kosong, bukan? Adakalanya mimpi menjadi nyata dan bermakna.

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, jangan lupa di review ya, minna!**


End file.
